


Proper Etiquette

by BunnyWK, WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Humor, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, being one hell of a butler, was a stickler for proper etiquette. To bad the newest maid, one Kagome Higurashi, was not. He would be changing that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She twitched as she felt his large warm hand on her behind, massaging it through the many layers of her uniform, his hot breath fanning over her ear making her shiver.  _"Your posture is not correct Ms. Higurashi."_ His lips teasingly touched the shell of her ear as he dragged his hand up over her behind and righted her posture.

She flushed glaring darkly at him as he walked past her continuing with his duties like he had not just groped her ass. She didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking oh so handsomely, the sexy jerk... She would get her Nii-san back for this, making her a maid under such a perverted demonic butler just so she could spy on his master.

“Come along Ms. Higurashi we must make the masters breakfast.” She glared darkly at him as she stalked after him towards the kitchen. Oh, her revenge would be oh so sweet…


	2. Chapter 2

Now, for the most part, working as a maid wasn't too bad. Sure she was stuck in a drab uniform and she pretty much cleaned all day, but other than that it was rather peaceful. That she was working for a child, twelve years old if she thought correctly, was still rather... off putting. Add the fact that the head butler was a perverted, sadistic demon, she was surprised she hadn't flattened the manor yet.

Ciel Phantomhive was still wary about her, seeing as she applied to work for him and wasn't recruited like the others. Well, applied was not quite how it went, she was pretty much sent as a gift. She was planning on getting Sesshoumaru back, somehow. He was however, Ciel that is, pleased with her abilities around the manor.

Ciel raised a brow at the stunned maid before him. Wasn't she pleased? He had just made her head maid, which meant she now received more in wages. His only eye however, caught the smile his head butler was wearing as he took in the tiny woman before to them. They did clash at first, but he thought they had gotten over that.

The dark eyes that were pinned on her were the eyes of a predator. But she refused to be the prey, no matter what form it took. Though she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine, when the male slowly ran his tongue over his lower lip. She would now have to watch her back twenty four seven. Along with every other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny's Notes: Well, I was struck by inspiration last night when I reread the first chapter. Kage loved them, the few chapters I manage to write up last night, so I think it'll be okay to post this.


	3. Chapter 3

Being given the position of head maid wasn't so bad, but it did not please the only other maid on the staff, Mey-Rin. It didn't help that said maid had a crush on Sebastian, who in turn didn't mind showing his affections towards Kagome in the open every so often. Because of that, Mey-Rin had often tried to trip her up, literally, more than half the time.

It was the reason she was now dusting the top of the shelves in the library, thankful for the step ladder. She was not only doing it to get away from the other maid but because said maid may just bring the entire library down should anything happen. Her entire body went rigid when a hand crept up the back of one of her legs, starting with her calf and worked up to mid thigh.

The hand gripping the feather duster tightened, the wood actually groaning in protest, when a second hand joined the first. She gritted out through clenched teeth, “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you are stable.” his tone was light and highly amused as he messaged her legs. “Wouldn't want you to get hurt.”

It was all she needed to finish the top of the shelves as quickly as possible, because the sooner she was done, the sooner she could get down. Who knew what he would do with her, to her, should she end up injured and somehow in his care.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome furrowed her brows slightly as she picked up the pieces of yet another plate Mey-Rin broke while it was in her care. Hissing and snatching her hand back, she took in the growing red line on her finger. Apparently, she wasn't careful enough.

About to wrap it in the end of her apron, she sucked in a surprised breath when it was suddenly in a warm, wet mouth instead. She stared with wide blue eyes up at amused, if not highly aroused, dark cinnamon eyes that flashed red in the light.

His tongue kept swiping at her freshly formed cut, and she swore she heard him purring, most likely to draw more blood out. Her brows furrowed as she tried to tug her hand free from his grasp, along with her finger from his mouth. It didn't help that he actually nibbled on the end of her finger, agitating the cut.

He dragged his mouth away, being sure to warp and drag his tongue around the appendage in his mouth just as slowly. Kagome scowled when he smirked down at her, most likely because of the blush his actions had caused. Swiping his tongue across the cut one last time, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You need to be more careful, Ms. Higurashi.”


	5. Chapter 5

The manor's chef, if he could be called that, was Baldroy. Other than his skills he acquired from before working as a chef, which Kagome heavily questioned because either she or Sebastian did all of the food handling, she always wondered why he chose to be there.

He was always trying to please when it came to helping the others out or his form of flirting with her were entertaining and did lighten the fact that she was forced to work there. Sadly, his flirting only seemed to entice Sebastian to up his own actions towards her.

She rolled the muffin batter she just tried over her tongue. Swallowing, she offered some to Baldroy, wanting to hear his own opinion as well.

“It tastes great Kagome!” he grinned brightly at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Indeed it does, but it seems to be missing something.”

Both turned around at hearing Sebastian's voice, seeing him putting a small spoon down next to the bowl that held the muffin batter. Furrowing her brows and planting her fisted hands on her hips, Kagome asked what could possibly be missing.

Her eyes narrowed when his own landed on her the corner of his lips twitched upwards and he made his way towards her. She didn't step back, she would not show any signs of intimidation or weakness against him. He merely grasped her chin and bent his face down and dragged his tongue over her lower lip. Nibbling on it for a few moments longer, he shot a look towards the chef to keep away, before releasing her, his eyes watching her the entire time when her lip snapped back looking far more fuller and redder than before.

“Much tastier.” and with that, he left the kitchen with a blushing chef and fuming maid in his wake, even smiling when the wooden spoon Kagome had been using sailed past his head followed by her angry cries.


	6. Chapter 6

She would admit it, Finnian was an adorable boy, even though his slight mishaps did get tiring. To say she had been shocked when she first saw the young teen use his super-human strength to pull a tree out of the ground, on accident, would be putting it lightly.

But when he turned those big turquoise-green eyes her way when she had to reprimand him for his mistakes and messes, she always nibbled on her lower lip to try and stop herself from simply taking him in her arms and simply cuddling the boy.

It wasn't so this time, this time she was forced to help him clean up the mess he made with the rose bushes that lined the back of the manor. It was a hot day, she was stuck in the stupid maid's uniform and she was getting dirty. It was times like these she wanted her own modern clothing and wondered how Sebastian kept himself clean, regardless of his demonic nature.

Ripping the gardening gloves off, she redid her hair for the... she had lost count of how many times. Now if only her uniform could allow air to circulate. Standing up, she pulled the skirts of her uniform up high on her legs. There was no planned visits and nobody was present, and besides, the sudden fresh air felt heavenly against her heated skin.

“I do enjoy viewing roses, but you seem to be putting them to shame.”

Whipping her head around to find the speaker, not at all dropping her skirts and she would blame the heat for her lack of mental ability. She could only blink when her gaze landed on Sebastian. He stood there, as if he were appraising a piece of art. Or a piece of meat.

“Such a naughty little maid you are, exposing yourself so. Should I bring you back inside to be punished?” his eyes hooded as they continued to take in her revealed legs. He let out a tisk when she dropped her skirts, thus blocking his view of her legs, and returned to working on the rose bushes.

She ignored him as he stood around, merely stating he was waiting for her when she asked if he had nothing better to do. Her trimming of the dead bits and pieces of the rose bushes turned a little more violent, her minds eyes turning them into Sesshoumaru and Sebastian. Though she would never act so violently towards them, it did help relieve some stress.


	7. Chapter 7

Tanaka was the manor's house steward. He was pleasant and Kagome would admit that despite his age, old for most but younger than herself, she loved to listen to his wisdom. She was sure that it was a certain type that one could only acquire when reaching a certain age while actually growing old.

They were sitting, enjoying an afternoon tea while Kagome had time during a break. Sometimes they didn't need to speak to enjoy each others company, sometimes just sitting there was plenty enough. It often allowed Kagome to go over what she had learned while working under Ciel, and how to give the information onto Sesshoumaru later on.

Leaning heavily on a propped arm, her chin resting in her hand as she stared at her tea, her thoughts were revolving around less than important things. Less important to Sesshoumaru, she was sure. Like how to deal with Mey-Rin without exploding on the poor maid that was crushing on Sebastian, and more importantly, how to deal with Sebastian himself.

“Such poor posture, shall I have to teach you proper posture, again Ms. Higurashi?”

“No.” Kagome ground out, not even bothering to look up. She knew who it was from the voice alone.

“Not looking one in the eye while talking to them as well, seems you need a review on proper etiquette altogether.”

A white gloved hand took hold of her free one, another landed on her hip with a sensual squeeze that made Kagome shiver as he led her away from the table, her steaming tea and a lightly laughing Tanaka when she threw him a pleading look.


	8. Chapter 8

How she ended up in these situations, was beyond Kagome.

Falling through a well and time only to end up five centuries in that past? Possible and understandable because she had the Shikon in her side. Shattering said jewel? Understandable because her aim sucked when she first took a bow and arrow in her hands. Learning of Naraku and many others while hunting for the damn shards and defeating him at the end? Once again, understandable, he was the bad guy and bad guys never won.

Then Sesshoumaru took her on as pack, a sister, and until he found himself a mate and had an heir, she was the alpha female. Though it did piss his mother off when she had first learned the news. But that was also understandable, Inuyasha had vowed himself her protector, making her his pack and when the two half brothers finally saw eye to eye, which was putting it lightly, Sesshoumaru became alpha.

But how Kagome stood in a clothing shop trying on various versions of maid uniforms, in all sorts of colors and styles to make her look more pretty all due a little girl's whim? Kagome was totally lost.

“Lady Elizabeth...”

“It's Lizzy!”

“... Lady Lizzy.” Kagome sighed at the excited look the girl gave her. “As much as I... appreciate the new outfits, I don't think they are appropriate to wear.”

She was constantly tugging at the short hem of the outfit the little girl insist that she wear. It was longer then the skirt she wore in Jr. High, but it was short enough to garner Sebastian's attention. It was a dark royal blue that the girl said went well with her eyes and hair, turning her into a doll, had more frills and showed more leg. It was just one of many the little girl insisted she buy to make Kagome pretty. All in all, it pretty much reminded her of the lolita fashion that had started to become popular that last time she was in her proper time.

She silently whimpered as the girl dragged her back to the Phantomhive manor, dreading the confrontation that was going to happen no matter how much she cursed everything between heaven, hell and Sesshoumaru


	9. Chapter 9

As expected, Kagome was the center of attention. Everyone's attention. But she held her head high as Lady Elizabeth Midford presented her to Ciel and waited patiently for his approval.

'Please let me change. Please let me change. Please let me change.' the mantra continued in Kagome's head.

Sebastian's gaze was so intense, Kagome was sure it was physical. She had to repress the shiver that wanted to wrack her body. His eyes had become hooded, his grin predatory, his posture somewhat... off and his fingers kept twitching. She had dealt with enough perverts, Miroku mostly, to have a vague understanding of what he could possibly have going through that head of his. And that was still too much information.

“Kagome...”

She perked up, thinking this was her chance to put the old drab uniform back on. But her hopes were crushed when Ciel let out another sigh and spoke the words that pretty much sealed her fate.

“You and Sebastian will prepare tea and snacks for my guests and myself.”

'Noooooooooooo!' she was resorted to inwardly pout and throw a temper tantrum. She would end up being alone with Sebastian dressed as she was...

Bowing slightly from the waist, both accepted their orders and left the room to head towards the kitchen. It was unsettling as Sebastian walked behind her the entire way. Her own fingers twitched, he had yet to make a move on or towards her, which was something she was sure he wouldn't have done once they left Ciel's and the others presence.

It was however, just before they turned towards the kitchen that Sebastian struck. And it was far more forward in any other way compared to what he had done before, that it threw Kagome off completely.

One second she was about to turn the corner and enter the kitchen, and then in a blink of an eye, she was pressed tightly between a cool wall and a warm hard body. She didn't even gasp at the sudden change, it happened that fast.

Her hands were pushing against a firm chest as a sort of buffer against her own from being squished, her eyes staring at them still trying to figure out what just happened. Her mind supplied that large firm hands with slightly tapered finger were gripping the back of her knees, thus her feet weren't on the ground, and that Sebastian's front was as tightly fitted against her own from chest to hips due to him pushing himself between her open knees.

Glancing up at the feel of a sharp nip to an earlobe, she could only blink when Sebastian openly nuzzled into her hair behind the ear he just nipped. Her fingers curled in on themselves, fisting the front of his jacket and she glared up at him. It didn't last very long as slightly sharp teeth nipped at her lower lip.

“I was never fond of Lady Elizabeth's need to make things... pretty. That is, until now. My pretty little kitty.”

And Kagome knew, that from that point on, he would continue referring her as such. Him and his weird cat and kitten fetish.

It wasn't until Sebastian deemed her ravished enough, too much in her opinion but not enough in his own, that he finally released her so they could continue with the orders they had set out to do. Kagome tried to maintain an arm's length of distance between herself and the demon butler. Too bad her own arms were shorter than his own.

“I'm going to kill him. With his damn mokomoko, I'm going to kill him.”

Sebastian merely raised a brow at her words while she prepared the tea. He wondered who she meant, but was far to distracted and thoroughly enjoying the sight of her angry steps in the shortened maid's uniform.

With their trays full, he took took towards the door first and called out to Kagome over his shoulder, “Come along, Kitten, we mustn't keep the master waiting.”

He merely grinned when she let out an enraged sound from the back of her throat before hissing at him as she passed him by. Her angry steps making the back of her dress bounce slightly higher giving him a rather tempting view of creamy thighs. Him being the gentleman that he was, not, he thought it best not to voice out his observation.


	10. Chapter 10

She ran her hands over the front of the uniform, glad it was the rather drab looking one. Elizabeth had stayed the night and most of the morning, meaning Kagome had been forced to wear a different short maid's uniform, this one in light, pale blue. At least it wasn't pink, like Elizabeth had initially wanted her to have.

Exiting her room, she ignored the tisk as she headed towards the sitting room to clean up. A second set of steps following after her, one's she knew belonged to Sebastian. He hadn't been the only one who had enjoyed the uniforms Elizabeth had bought for her.

Baldroy had let out a low whistle the other day when she and Sebastian had gone to prepare dinner for Ciel and his guest, which in turn made Sebastian more territorial and possessive towards her. He always maintained a form of physical contact throughout their entire stay in the kitchen, much to her ire and annoyance. And whenever they were alone in the halls and their hands were free, he was ravishing her.

Her poor female mind was wavering. Her hormones become traitorous on her after so many assaults. Pretty soon she would be the one jumping him, which was probably his plan all along. She was so looking forward to her time off, where she would go into the city and report what she had learned while working under Ciel to Sesshoumaru. It may be the one day of the week, but she was going to spend it as far away from Sebastian as she could. It was only then she remembered she would be spending it with the one that put her in her current situation, that she scowled.


	11. Chapter 11

Cinnamon colored eyes watched it's prey with dedication of a true predator. The small delicate creature was for the moment, unaware that it was being stalked, and it sent of shiver of pure unadulterated joy running through the predator's spine.

His mouth watered when he managed to pick up her scent, her window and door open allowing a warm breeze to carry it right to him.

He licked his lips as he watched her pin her hair up in a simple yet fashionable up sweep, exposing her delicate swan like neck. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing her maid's uniform, and sadly not one of the many that Lady Elizabeth had bought for her either. Instead, she wore a violet dress trimmed in raven blue.

“And where are you going today, Ms. Higurashi?”

She looked at him through her mirror and smiled, it was playful which had him on guard.

“Out. Or have you forgotten.” she grabbed her purse and started towards him. When she reached his side, her smile turned coy and stood upon her toes to reach his ear. “Today is my day off.”

With that she brushed past him, a soft chuckle under her breath and he turned to watch her walk down the hall. He nearly sulked when his memory supplied with him that it was, indeed, her day off. Meaning he would have to go a day without the tiny, delectable woman.

“Play nice while I'm gone~” her voice sang from behind the corner before she closed the door behind her.

So his kitten liked to play? His lips curved in a predatory grin. It was a good thing he did too.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since his kitten's day off, Sebastian noticed a few very important details. One, he was addicted to the tiny woman, if his behavior from her day off was anything to go by. Two, Mey-Rin used that day as an open invitation to get as much time with him as possible. And lastly, when Kagome did return, there was a scent clinging to her.

A male's scent. More importantly, demonic. And sadly, it reeked of dog.

It left the fine hairs on the back of his neck raised on end. The only solution to ridding the woman of such an offending scent, was of course, to have his own be the more dominant.

So, after she had washed and tucked herself into her bed, did he sneak into her room. His sharp eyes caught everything, even if there was very little to no light offered by the moon. They flashed red when they landed on his target and goal.

She looked so innocent laying there, hair free and spilling out onto white.

Grinning, he padded across the floor, lifted the covers and crawled in to rest behind her. He grasped tightly onto her, breathing in her scent while trying to ignore the still lingering scent of the male dog. Claws tore into her night gown, not that he minded, it just revealed more flesh to his seeking hands and eyes.

Leaning in closer, his tongue slithered out to taste of her flesh. “My, my Kitten. Do you ever taste delicious.”

“What are you doing in my bed?”

He chuckled under his breath as he squeezed the bountiful flesh in his hands. His smirk grew at her shocked gasp. “Do you need lessons on seduction as well Kitten? I'd be more than happy to be teacher.”


	13. Chapter 13

Rolling so he was atop her, he purred when she writhed beneath him a desperate attempt to dislodge him from her bed.

Leaning down, he began to nuzzle and taste her once again. She truly was becoming his addiction. Such purity, it left his mind buzzing with euphoria... among other things.

Taking hold of her wrists, he began to work his way down.

“Get off!” her low growl did nothing more than to amuse and arouse him even more.

Nuzzling underneath her chin, he continued to work downward, tasting, teasing, biting and marking her skin. It was his intention, to warn the dog off, this Kitten was taken. And he wasn't going to share.

His tongue snaked where his claws ripped through the fabric of her nightgown, the valley between her breasts warm and sweet. He smirked crookedly when he noticed peeked buds beneath the fabric.

Slanting his eyes upwards, he caught frustrated blues staring back at him. Keeping their gazes locked, he quickly bit down on one, releasing a wrist to cover her mouth with a hand. Nibbling on the pliable flesh between his teeth, he purred at her whimpers and writhing. Kissing it before raising himself up, he slowly removed his hand.

“Careful now, we wouldn't want to wake the master.”


	14. Chapter 14

Her eyes narrowed on him, as she panted to regain her breath and went to open her mouth to scold him, but he decided to put that pretty little mouth to better use.

Sweeping down, he crashed their lips together, his tongue darting out to conquer, dominate. When her own started to push against his, most likely in an attempt to push his out, he let out a feral growl.

His free hand went to the bud he had but moments ago abused with his teeth, only to begin pinching and rolling it between his fingers, flicking it with his claws. His lips curved against her own when she let out a startled gasp and arched beneath him.

Such an honest little Kitten he had.

Using the opportunity, he wedged a knee between her legs and applied pressure where he knew she was most likely beginning to feel -needy-. And if he was anything at all, he was one that liked to please. If to get what he wanted that is.

He swallowed her moans and sighs, both hands now pinching and twisting twin buds. A low growl vibrated from his chest when her hips bucked up and brushed against his growing arousal.

Sadly, if he wanted this Kitten to be his, completely, he would have to end their little game. But oh how she was eager, writhing just so, honest to his ministrations and tempting with her purity.

Returning to her neck, he began to leave his mark, his brand of ownership. Perhaps he could get her a pretty-pretty collar the next time he went with the master into the city.

Pulling away, he smirked darkly at the bright yet dark mar on her otherwise blemish free skin. Holding her hips still, he kissed her brow and left her bed.

“Good night, and pleasant dreams.”

He chuckled under his breath when he heard her muffled scream and cry.

Now it was a matter of time before she came to him willingly. Something he had plenty of.


	15. Chapter 15

His eyes followed her every move, when didn't they? A pleasant and always present smile as he served his momentary master.

Standing his full height behind the child, his lids fell to half mast as they caught sight his mark on the head maid's skin. His smile turned pleased and predatory when the child also caught sight of it as she bent down a bit to serve more tea.

“Kagome... what is that on your neck?”

She paused a moment and blinked wide startled eyes. “My neck, sir?”

“Yes. Right there.” the child rose the small amount and pressed on the mark.

Kagome flinched lightly at the contact and stood to her full height while raising a hand to cover it. Her brows furrowed. “May I be excused for a moment?”

The child waved his hand, having watched the concerned and confused face the head maid wore. She curtsied and quickly left the room on swift and silent feet.

Sebastian smiled as he cleared away the finished plates to make more room for his current master. It darkened when a enraged cry echoed in the air of the manor, causing his master to jump in his seat the suddenness of it.

“What on earth is wrong with that woman?”

“Perhaps she discovered the reason behind the mark.”

His master turned to look towards him, his brows furrowed and eyes calculating. “Do you have any ideas, Sebastian?”

“Perhaps something slipped into Miss. Kagome's bed, and took a bite while she was sleeping.” he stood up to his full height, smile once again ever pleasant as he stared his master down. “Anything else, master?”


	16. Chapter 16

Most times, he loathed unexpected visits, especially those from Lady Elizabeth. But if it meant for the head maid to be pulled away and dressed into one of those tempting uniforms, he could more than handle things with a much more greater appreciation.

His little Kitten fidgeted in her red dress, and while it was a lovely color on her, he much preferred blue. But, it was a little more daring than the blue one Lady Elizabeth had forced her to wear the last time.

Shoulders bare, the skirts brushing mid thigh with white stockings trimmed in red ribbons, neck and shoulders bare with a collar around her neck and matching cuffs adorned her wrists. It seemed Lady Elizabeth even managed to do something with Kagome's hair. A red and white hair band held curling tails on the side of her head, the tips teasingly brushing her collar bones.

He licked his lips as Lady Elizabeth presented the head maid to his master, wanting to gain said boy's approval.

Sebastian could only inwardly chuckle at the red flush the overtook the child as he stared at the somewhat nervous woman. He himself looked upon her as if she were a wrapped present, one he would greatly take pleasure in unwrapping. He felt his lower regions tighten all the more when Kagome turned her head just the slightest amount, revealing his mark peeking from under her collar.

“Miss Kagome is far more pretty now! Don't you agree, Sebastian?” the little Lady turned eager eyes towards the head butler, anxiously waiting for his reply.

Without taking his eyes off the head maid, Sebastian smirked at the somewhat startled expression his Kitten wore. “Yes. I agree with you completely.”


	17. Chapter 17

He was in the middle of serving his master and his betrothed their tea when a knock at the front door sounded. Furrowing his brow at the thought of more unannounced guests, Sebastian was about to put the tea down and fetch said guests.

“Allow me, sir.”

Sebastian watched with sharp eyes as Kagome curtsied and left the room when the child simply waved his hand, allowing his head maid to do so.

Standing his full height, Sebastian placed the pot of tea back onto the trolly. The moment his hands released the delicate ware, had a startled and outraged cry echoed from the main foyer.

“What is that woman crying about this time?” Ciel let out a displeased huff and glared at the door, as if expecting said woman to appear any moment with an explanation.

“Ciel! That's not nice. Kagome hardly voices her displeasure, surely it must be something that was greatly upsetting.” Lady Elizabeth was quick to come to Kagome's aid, despite the fact that Kagome was not currently present.

“Allow me master.” with quick strides, Sebastian made his way to the main foyer, not at all pleased that something was upsetting his Kitten. If anything, only he was allowed such privileges.

When he arrived, he was not pleased with what he saw. His brow ticked when he saw that damn grim reaper man handling his Kitten, completely ignoring her attempts to break free of his hold. And as much as he wanted nothing more than to crush the reaper's skull with his bare hands, he had to address their unexpected guest first.

“Madam Red, what a pleasant surprise.”

Said woman smiled politely and went to answer, but a strangled whimper from Kagome drew both of their attention.

“Grell! Release the poor girl before you strangle her!”

Sebastian's eyes narrowed when the reaper smirked his way while whispering something into his Kitten's ear. Said Kitten blushed and stuttered about seeing something in the kitchen before leaving them.


	18. Chapter 18

Offering to direct the Madam to where her nephew was, Sebastian could only grit his teeth and smile.

If he had been annoyed with the reaper's attentions towards him, it would be doubled so if the reaper now included Kagome as a pursuit.

Then again, he couldn't really blame the reaper. She was simply too tempting for their own good. Her entire being reeked of purity, and as a demon, he simply needed to darken it just so, making it perfect. Where Ciel's soul was to be a well cultivated meal, Kagome herself was something that he wanted to last forever.

He paused momentarily, not enough for any other to notice, but it was still a pause. He wanted the head maid forever? Since when had he become the sentimental type? He was sure if an outsider could have heard such thoughts, they would have considered him a romantic.

It must be the influence of both being on this plane for so long as well as the purity of his Kitten.

Such were the sacrifices one made though.

Entering the room, Sebastian cleared his throat to gain his master's attention.

“Did you find the reason why that woman was crying about, Sebastian?”

“Really dear, such a boorish thing to say. I almost pity the girl having to work under you.” Madame Red walked into the room with a bit of a flourish, as was not that all unexpected with higher standing women.

Something though, his Kitten did not do. No, she had a way of creeping in and out of places, much like the felines he so admired and compared her to. Which was just another reason that she belonged to him.

“I must ask, where ever did you find the girl? If it weren't for her obvious differences, I'd say the two of you could be siblings.”

All occupants of the room perked up at the comment, most just then realizing the truth behind the Madam's words. It was during this moment of contemplation, that the current topic of every one's thought came into the room, pushing a trolly with various snacks and cake.


	19. Chapter 19

“Would you care for some snacks or cake Madame?”

“Cake would be lovely. I must ask, I didn't get you name.”

As he poured the Madame's tea, he watched from the corner of his eye how Grell seemed keen on keeping the tiny maid in his sights.

“My name is Kagome, Madame.” she handed the small serving of cake, strawberry if Sebastian remembered correctly.

“Kagome... What an interesting name. Not English though, is it.”

“No. Japanese.” the head maid smiled before turning to their current master and his betrothed, asking if either of them would care for some snacks or cake.

“Don't just stand there Grell, help the girl.” the Madame tsked, placing her plate of cake in her lap to free her hands so she could sip at her tea. “Honestly, why I keep you as a butler at times, is beyond me.”

Eyes narrowing, Sebastian was waiting for the damn reaper to slip or trip up, but inwardly seethed when neither happened. Instead, the bumbling fool was all poised in aiding Kagome with her current task.

“A delicious cake and tea. You've outdone yourself yet again Sebastian.” Madame Red complimented, taking another sip of her tea. “Although I need to ask, what kind of tea is this?”

Smiling, he turned towards the Madame. “I'm not the one that prepared today's tea or cake. The credit goes to Kagome.”

The young maid blushed as she stood to the side now that her task was finished.

“My dear, you really are a delight, Grell here can not cook to save a life. Ciel, why not allow me to borrow the girl away for a short while. I'll be sure to bring back in one piece.”

Sebastian's hand unconsciously tightened at the mere thought of Kagome not being in his immediate senses, let alone within reach.

Then, as if sensing or sharing his thoughts, his current master spoke up. “I'm afraid I can't allow that. Besides Sebastian, Kagome is one of the best of my staff.”


	20. Chapter 20

When the sun started to set, and the guests slowly trickled out, though Grell seemed to refuse to let Kagome go, the Phantomhive manor was slowly winding down for the night.

All the time, Sebastian was planning and plotting on how to get alone with the tiny maid that was Kagome. He was curious, and upset, with how the reaper had interacted with her. And while it was no fault of the maid's, he did feel she was in time for some... punishment. A lesson really, on who she belonged too.

His opportune time appeared, when the master was finally tucked into his bed and the two of them were making the last rounds before they turned in themselves.

He walked ahead of her, waiting till they reached a less used part of the manor before he would strike. Moving towards one room, he waited until she turned to another to slip in behind her. Silently, he closed and locked the door behind him, blowing out his candle and placing it on a nearby table.

Gliding across the floor, his eyes took in the movements of her checking the last window to ensure it was locked. As she was beginning to stand her full height, did he reach out and snap her to his body.

One hand muffled the surprised scream while his other arm secured her own to her sides and moved them to a convenient chaise lounge. Gracefully, he took a seat, arms still banded around her frame to keep her still, though she did wriggle in the most painfully delicious of ways, he propped his chin on a shoulder.

“No need to fight, Kitten.” nuzzling into her hair, he took in her clean scent, marveling at no matter the environment she was in, she always managed to stay pure. Well, beside the one time she came back from her day off, but he corrected that.

His kitten stilled and turned her head to glare at him. Oh how everything in him tightened at the spark in her eyes. He felt her mouth open beneath his palm, but maneuvered her quickly so he could begin her punishment.

One hand holding both of hers, he had her bent over his lap. Stroking from her head and down her spine, he marveled at the creature before him. He smirked when he repeated the trail, noticing her shiver.

It took a while for her to catch up with her current situation, and he wasn't displeased when she did.

“Sebastian! What do you think you are doing?!” she hissed at him, lovely white teeth bared at him as she struggled to get free.

“Punishing you, Kitten. I didn't quite like how Grell interacted with you today.”

He watched as she sputtered for a few moments before collecting herself. “That is through no fault of my own! Now release me!” she struggled in earnest now.

Tisking, he shook his head. Instead, with a flick of his wrists, he flipped her skirts up to her waist and quickly brought down his hand. The echo of his hand slapping against her derriere seemed loud in the silent room, but it was quickly followed by her shocked gasp.

“You'll learn, Kitten. You'll learn.”


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome let out a quiet whimper when his hand fell once again, her eyes stinging as tears gathered at the corners. But she would not let them fall, she was far too busy plotting. And questioning her sanity, among other things.

Such as the fact that she was a miko that was being spanked by a demon, which led her to wonder if said demon knew what she was. The reaper had known from the start... they had met on a few previous occasions, but his greetings did still did leave much to be desired.

Another echoing of skin popping against skin and stinging flesh brought her out of her thoughts. A yelp had been forced out of her and she tossed a glare up at her punisher. He looked displeased.

“Where did your mind wander off to, Kitten?” the hand that had been spanking her was now lightly stroking the now abused flesh.

Wriggling against the foreign feeling, and not at all liking how her body was reacting to it, she let out a huff and faced forward. She could care less that her wandering thoughts apparently upset him during her supposed punishment.

Her ignoring him was obviously another act that displeased him.

When she felt fingers dangerously close to where a tingling itch had taken place since he had ravished her in her own bed, she went entirely ram-rod straight. Her heart skipped a few beats before running at full speed to escape her ribcage.

A chuckle left the male whose lap she was still sprawled over, having more than likely caught on to her body's reaction due to his ministrations. With this apparent new knowledge, he began to tease her. She grit her teeth and was greatly upset that she still had near a hundred years to go before such actions would be considered sexual assault.

It was proving highly difficult to recall all the training she had gone through with Sesshoumaru and the others centuries ago. Controlling her breathing was near impossible, and as for her traitorous, traitorous body... A sudden cry left her throat though she quickly clamped down on it and it turned into a mew.

“Mm, Kitten and cream.” his voice rolled over her as her strangled mews sounded in the room around them. “And all for me.”

What shocked her the most however, was the feeling bare skin against her own flesh. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not, being so used to seeing him constantly wear those deceivingly pristine white gloves of his.

Wriggling in his lap, Kagome began to pant as he continued to tease her. His fingers were close to that itch deep below her belly, the one he caused, but so far away. She was more than aware of his own arousal, but he ignored it to continue with teasing her.

The tips of his fingers barely working their way in, applied the barest of touches. But she figured the spanking made her far more sensitive. Her hands were now free and kneading the thigh her chest was pressed into as Sebastian used his now free hand to stroke her from the crown of her head and down her back.

Despite that, yes, her body was enjoying this, she was still plotting out the rightful punishment for both Sesshoumaru and Sebastian.


	22. Chapter 22

Since she got up the following morning, Kagome felt the frustration of a denied release as well which was combined with her lack of sleep due to denied release and ire towards the current bane of her existence. She glowered and hissed whenever they crossed paths, and she tried with all her patience to keep it from interfering with her mock duties of head maid. She was getting too old for this.

Perhaps she could call on one of her old lovers, work out the frustration with one of them. She may be a miko, but she wasn't a saint and she had lived a long time.

A nice vacation, perhaps at one of Sesshoumaru's homes. Maybe one located in a warmer climate, she could work on her tan and worry less about what was fashionably acceptable. Her anger melted away as her thoughts wandered to one of her favorite homes that Sesshoumaru had established for himself in the centuries. It was actually close to Japan, so it was familiar to her as well as exotic.

Perhaps when time caught up, or she caught up with time, she would take her family there for a nice family reunion.

Humming to herself, having calmed down as she recalled fond memories and thought pleasant things, she was able to ignore Sebastian as she entered the kitchen to help prepare Ciel's breakfast. It still seemed odd how many courses a breakfast could have. It was just breakfast.

“And what's on the menu today?” her question was asked aloud as she absently tied an apron around her waist. She was already scanning what had been laid out, her eyes were quick to dart to where Baldroy sat at the island counter, pouting at having his work taken away. From the soot covering his face to his blown back hair, it was obvious that he was put in the corner.

“Scones with hot rolls, oysters and bacon with eggs and hot coffee.” Sebastian replied, a polite smile on his face as he watched her moved to stand next to him.

“Alright, what's left to be done?” she straightened her hair and then smoothed her apron. Still ignoring the head butler, as well as the raised brow and questioning look he gave her.

When he told her what was left, she began working on that. Knowing Ciel, the earlier he had his breakfast, the earlier he could start his day. She still frowned at the thought of him doing an adults job at his age, but such were the differences of the times.

After a while Baldroy let out a huff and left the kitchen to go clean up, leaving Kagome and Sebastian alone in the kitchen.

Kagome gasped in surprise and dropped the silverware that had been in her hands when a body was suddenly pressed into her back as a pair of long arms wrapped around her. A hand kneading the breast that hid her wildly beating heart while his other hand slide dangerously low on her stomach and lower still. Until finally, his fingers pressed into the fabric of her skirts, curling them until his hand cupped her completely.

“Oh my delicious little Kitten, how I missed you.” his voice purred in a rather inhuman way, his lips brushing against her ear as his breath puffed against her cheek.

“The... breakfast!” her breath hitched when he purposefully began moving his fingers on both hands.

“We are more than ahead of schedule, and I plan on enjoying every minute.” she felt his lips curve in a smirk and she cursed both him and herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to maintain a steady walk as she helped set breakfast before Ciel. Her ire once again present due to Sebastian's actions. He reminded her body of last night, and like last night brought her near the peak she so desired and then denied her release. So whenever he walked past her, trailing his fingers dangerously close to her ass, she bit her tongue to hold back a moan.

And what's worse, it all happened while in the presence of a child!

Smoothing out her skirts, she smiled pleasantly towards Ciel before standing to the side so he could enjoy the meal. It required she stand next to Sebastian. She was sure she would go insane, and soon if he kept it up. The two of them stood just behind and to the right of Ciel, waiting patiently should the boy need anything.

While said boy enjoyed his meal, Kagome was sure Sebastian was more than enjoying in being sure to remind her of his touch with subtle strokes and standing as close to her as possible. It was going to be the longest breakfast of her life. And then Kagome noticed something, a certain something that was missing but was always present.

“Ah, let me go fetch your morning post.” at her words, the possessive hand at the small of her back stilled, as did the sound of silverware against fine china.

“Please do. I'm shocked you missed this detail, Sebastian.” Ciel eyed his head butler, suspicion and curiosity in his single eye.

Kagome didn't stick around to listen to Sebastian's reply, smirking when she caught his eye and deviously waved goodbye over Ciel's shoulder. In the hall, she all but skipped her way down to the front door to retrieve the news paper and morning mail. Humming random notes, she happily greeted the Finnian with a warm kiss atop his head before continuing on her skip.

In such a good mood, she nearly broke out in full song as she opened the door to a bright a sunny morning. One of the perks of living outside of the city, which seemed in a constant state of overcast. It was more than likely due to the coal burnings and the industrialization that was taking place. Another reason to visit somewhere more tropical.

Picking up the newspaper, her brows furrowed at the headlines. Another victim of Jack the Ripper had been found. Sighing, she shuffled to the letters. She already knew all there was to know on Jack the Ripper, or what had survived history that is. Her thoughts came to a halt when a man rode up to the main gate of the Phantomhive manor and rushed to where she stood. He was dressed completely in white and held up a single envelope.

“I have orders from the Queen.” his voice held no emotion, though a slight urgency that startled her out of her musings.

“I'll... be sure this is passed on directly.” a hand carefully accepted the envelope, watching with wide eyes as he bowed before rushing back to his horse.

Standing on the front doorstep as she watched the rider disappear, Kagome finally looked down at the envelope. It was made of expensive paper and a royal seal to keep it closed. Pinching her lips, it seemed she would soon learn of the reason why Ciel was under contract with a demon.


	24. Chapter 24

“Sir, your morning post.” she presented the news paper and the few letters before presenting the stiff envelope. “Along with this, from her Majesty.”

Keen and sharp eyes watched how all actions between Ciel and Sebastian immediately ceased. The parchment was taken from her hold with a snap and the seal broken with an unused butter knife. While he was busy reading the contents, Kagome busied herself in clearing away finished plates. As she was doing such, she was oddly relieved and somewhat disappointed, only her traitorous body she mentally corrected, at the lack of attention from Sebastian.

Her brows furrowed, it was most definitely her body that missed him. His touch. The touch of a lover. Perhaps she would call one of her past lovers, it had been a long time and this cat and mouse game from Sebastian was not doing her any good health wise.

As she was clearing the used dishes away, Ciel spoke up. “Sebastian, ready the carriage.” his orders were followed by the sounds of paper being folded.

Perking up, Kagome was more than looking forward to having a day to herself with no overbearing males to disturb her peace. “Will you and Sebastian be leaving then?”

Ciel nodded his head, his usual expression replaced with a slight scowl. “We are. As such you will be-!”

“Pardon me sir, but there is a visitor here for Miss. Kagome.” Mei-rin's voice broke through the conversation causing all present to turn towards the fidgety maid. A nervous smile was all that could be seen on her face, her eyes hidden behind her glasses.

“Me? Visitor? Who?” Kagome stood up straighter and smoothed down her skirts. She didn't chance her abilities leaking out, she was still unclear of whether Sebastian knew of her abilities or not.

“Um, that would b-be Lord N-Nishikawa?” the name was stuttered out, like the poor girl had a mouth full of marbles.

Kagome's instant happy of a male free day instantly dropped, causing a light scowl to mar her features. Of course, he would somehow rain on her parade. Next time, she would wash his mokomoko with red dye. Mentally snickering at the thought of seeing the taiyoukai sporting a pink fluffy boa, she schooled her features and turned to Cial.

His own scowl deepened, his jaw working before he waved her off. Giving a hurried curtsy, Kagome heard with half an ear how Mei-Rin was told to finish cleaning as she tried to maintain a proper posture towards the front door. She wasn't sure how long that would last, as Sebastian was still around and had gone rather territorial and possessive after her day off. She had visited with Sesshoumaru to tell him what she had learned, which was nothing in his personal opinion.

“Lord Nishikawa, what a surprise. Is there something I can help you with?” her cheeks were already sore from the forced smile, it was best to play the part.

A single brow lifted, black while in disguise as a human. “Something has come up in regards to your family. I've come to take you home.”

At the mention of her family, Kagome paused for a few moments before remembering that was the code they had come up with for whenever she was needed to leave Phantomhive. “Oh, then let me go pass the news on and gather my things.” she motioned for him to following wondering what it could possibly be.


	25. Chapter 25

Still in character, she was sure her teacher would have been so proud of her acting abilities now as compared to that disaster of a play that Inuyasha had ruined, showed Sesshoumaru to where Ciel was more than likely still waiting with Sebastian for her return. At least now Kagome had something to share with Sesshoumaru, and perhaps this would mean she was done playing the maid?

She better hope for the best, but be prepared for the likely situation that she would be stuck as the Phantomhive head maid for a while yet.

Clearing her throat, she presented Sesshoumaru to Ciel. “Sir, Nishikawa-san has told me of a family situation, may I...” she paused, not sure how to actually ask for leave.

Ciel on the other hand took her hesitation for a state of being upset, bowed his head in consent. “You may leave for however long you need. Family is important, after all.”

His tone caught her slightly off guard, but remembering that Sesshoumaru was waiting behind her and he was not one that liked to wait around when things needed to be done. “Th-thank you, sir.” she spun about and quietly whispered for Sesshoumaru to follow, as well as continue the act.

“So, how bad is it? Anything I should worry about?” her hands were frantically wringing themselves as she made her way to her room, easily ignoring the other staff members that watched her curiously.

They were rounding a corner when they bumped into Sebastian, a crackle of energy between the demon and inu taiyoukai left the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Sesshoumaru was quick to dismiss Sebastian with a lift of his brow. “There was a sudden death in you family.”

“O...oh.” blinking rapidly, Kagome was having a hard time figuring out whether he was telling the truth our not. The mere thought of someone close to her having actually died brought on a wave of tears. She should get an award for her acting skills. “I'll... I'll just... um get my things...”

She felt the eyes of both males on her back as she entered her room and she rushed about to gather her more, casual, sets of dresses along with the few possessions she had brought with her. She was tossing her things into the small trunk without care, a few tears running down her cheeks. If the scent pissed Sesshoumaru off, she could care less, in fact whatever she could do to piss him off made it all the better.

Once packed she began the struggle of dragging the trunk with her, more than thankful for the carpets that kept the floors from being scratched. A sudden voice from behind caused her to jump. “Allow me, Miss. Kagome.”

Spinning about she faced Baldroy with wide blinking eyes. “Oh! Um... yes, thank you.” she stepped back and allowed the chef to easily pick up the trunk and followed Sesshoumaru's direction to where his own coach was waiting. Kagome herself followed at a sedate pace, her hands clenched tightly together.

Imagine her surprise when the rest of the household stood waiting for her at the main doors. So stunned at the sight, she barely registered the weight of Finnian barreling into her. “Please come back soon.” the voice was muffled as he buried his face into her stomach.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she looked down at the top of his blond head. Patting the back of his head, she forced herself to pry his hands from her before wishing them all farewell. It was when they were in his coach and well away from the mansion that Kagome spoke up. “Ciel received a message from the Queen this morning. I'm sure it has to do with Jack the Ripper. Sebastian is going with him into the city.”

“Hn.” a smirk form across Sesshoumaru's lips, obviously pleased with the news, to which Kagome could only role her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

“Your Reaper has been running around making a mess. It has come to our conclusion that he is this Ripper character, or some one he works with or for is.” Sesshoumaru handed her some documents for her to read through.

“Firstly, he's not my reaper. Secondly, are you sure? While yes, Grell can be... flamboyant most of the time, he wouldn't actually go against Reaper laws...” Kagome trailed off at the look Sesshoumaru was giving her.

“Which is why we believe he's working with or for someone when it comes to these recent killings.” he accepted the documents back from Kagome. “Tell me, what do you know of the Ripper character?”

“From what I remember, the targets were all prostitutes. I think around five were in fact Jack the Ripper victims and that doctors, surgeons or anyone with medical history were the favored suspects due to precise organ removal.” Kagome shrugged her shoulders, that was the extent of her knowledge on the matter. It had been some odd centuries since the murders were brought up back in school.

She really didn't want to talk about such subjects. “No one is really hurt, are they? And if they aren't, we're going to need a new way to get me to leave... unless I'm not going back?” her tone rose a small amount in hope and she threw Sesshoumaru her best puppy eyes.

Rolling his own eyes at her antics, Sesshoumaru scoffed. “No one is hurt or has recently died. If Phantomhive is taking orders from the Queen with the aid of the demon, you will be returning. You still have yet to learn of the reason behind the contract.”

Jaw dropping, Kagome stared in disbelief. “Going... going back. Then why did I pack everything thinking I was done there?” her rant ended in a whimper. If her last trip into the city to meet Sesshoumaru was anything to go by... Sebastian would more than likely double his efforts in 'teaching' her her place. Which he seemed to be beneath him.

“I can't take it anymore! If I had thought Miroku was bad, Sebastian is worse... all that touching... grouping. I'm not even going to repeat what he did after my day off with you.” she grumbled, looking much like a petulant child.

Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow, he had easily picked up on the demon's scent that clung to the tiny miko. Along with the constant perfume of her arousal and denied release. She was no longer virgin, that much he was aware, and due to her immortality the lovers she took on were more often than not of beings that weren't human. Oh there had been a few, but they tended to grow more attached. With beings that lived near immortal lives, lovers were as much needed as the air they breathed.

“Call on one of your lovers then, there is one that does reside outside of the city.” he faced forward once again.

“You giving me lovers advice? When you finally have one of your own, then you can give advice.” she knew for a fact that he had taken on his own lovers throughout the centuries, but they had been fewer and far in between than her own lovers. She was sure she could count them on one hand.

“Although... perhaps visiting him won't be so bad. But he can be just as clingy, and I dread the idea of him and Sebastian meeting.” as she continued to mumble the pros and cons of going to said lover, Sesshoumaru was sure whatever the miko chose, he would be highly entertained.


End file.
